Tan diferentes
by daimonlibros
Summary: Tres viñetas: Los Gemelos, Melancolía y Veneno. Tres personajes: Roslin Frey, Rhaegar Targaryen y Tyene Arena. Este fic participa en el reto #29 Viñetas, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.
1. Los Gemelos

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta historia pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Este fic participa en el reto #29 Viñetas del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras. Rose BlackLOS GEMELOS

Roslin oía las risas de la gente en la sala contigua mientras trataba de ocultar su desnudez de los hombres que la rodeaban. En cualquier momento su esposo aparecería y consumarían el matrimonio. Roslin estaba llorando, no asustada por su marido, sino por lo que iba a ocurrir en breves instantes. Sabía que el plan estaba trazado desde hacia mucho tiempo, y su padre quería venganza contra Robb Stark. Tiempo atrás ella llegó a fantasear con ser conocida como La Reina En El Norte, pero luego apareció Jeyne Westerling y su Rey rompió la promesa hecha por su madre. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás y era momento de que los lobos pagaran, o eso había dicho su padre. Ella no estaba tan convencida.

Edmund apareció entonces, tan desnudo como ella, y los demás hombres entre risotadas se fueron de la habitación, dejándolos solos. Roslin contempló a su marido. Era pelirrojo, como todos los Tully y sus ojos azules y fieros la miraban. Nunca se habría imaginado casada con un hombre, pues sus planes eran otros, pero ahí estaba y no se arrepentía de la decisión de su padre. No era Robb Stark, pero Edmund era alto y fuerte y su barba enmarcaba su rostro dándole la apariencia de un hombre mas maduro.

-¿Nerviosa?-Edmund se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa tierna y sincera. Roslin sintió como las mariposas atacaban su estomago y enrojeció.

-Un poco- admitió con timidez. No sabia que debía hacer ahora, nadie la había explicado que se hacia en un encamamiento, pero supuso que por la sonrisa y la naturalidad de Edmund, él si lo sabia.

-No te preocupes, no te haré daño.-Le aseguró con voz ronca mientras paseaba su mirada por el cuerpo de la chica. Roslin descubrió lo que hacia y su corazón martilleó con fuerza al darse cuenta que Edmund la observaba con deseo, como si de verdad le gustara.

-No se que debo hacer.- Trató en vano de apartar la mirada del escrutinio de Edmund, pero falló irremediablemente. Era imposible no sentirse pequeña y descubierta ante esa mirada. Edmund ajeno a todo decidió que iba a conseguir que esa chica dejara atrás su timidez, iba a demostrarle lo que era el placer. Se acercó con cuidado a ella, y la abrazó por detrás mientras besaba su cuello. Roslin sintió los brazos de Edmund viajar por su cuerpo y se quedó quieta, expectante, sin saber que hacer. Ahogó un gemido cuando la mano de él llegó a uno de sus senos, acariciándolo con reverencia como si fuera algo delicado, y se dejó llevar. Roslin se dio la vuelta bruscamente y besó los labios de Edmund raspándose un poco con la espesa barba, abrió su boca expectante y dejó que fuera él quien aguijoneara su lengua lenta y dulcemente hasta que ella empezó a participar y poco a poco, sin dejar de besarse, ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

Con una estocada final Edmund descargó toda su semilla sobre Roslin que se encontraba debajo de él arañando con sus cortas uñas la espalda de su marido mientras una oleada de placer la recorría todo el cuerpo. Había sido la primera vez que Roslin había sentido algo así en toda su vida. Al principio, cuando el la embistió por primera vez sintió como algo se rompía en su interior y como un dolor punzante lo acompañaba, pero a medida que Edmund entraba y salía el placer fue borrando el dolor, llevando a Roslin al cielo. Edmund la abrazó cuando ambos cayeron exhaustos en la cama y ella sintió el sudor corriéndole por el rostro, pero no le importó. Su marido se durmió a su lado, cansado y feliz mientras ella le observaba. Entonces fue cuando empezaron a sonar. Las lluvias de Castamere que trajeron con si miles de gritos, todos de hombres, y uno desgarrante de mujer que hizo que a Roslin se le rompiera el corazón. Edmund a su lado seguía durmiendo, ajeno a que en el cuarto de al lado los Frey estaban asesinando a su hermana y a su sobrino. Roslin se levantó lentamente tratando de no despertarle y corrió los doseles de la cama. No quería que su marido se despertara y descubriese que ella sabía lo que había pasado, prefería esperar a la mañana siguiente. Durante algunos minutos, los gritos continuaron y Roslin supo que su boda jamás seria olvidada. Nadie olvidaría nunca la Boda Roja.


	2. Melancolía

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta historia pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Este fic participa en el reto #29 Viñetas del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras. Rose Black

**MELANCOLIA **

Rhaegar Targaryen dejó escapar un suspiro mientras salía del Refugio Estival y se subió a su caballo sin dejar de pensar en su pequeño. Aegon había nacido hacía tan solo unos días y había llevado tanto la dicha como la tristeza a Rhaegar. Por fin tenia a su segunda cabeza del dragón, pero su esposa no iba a poder darle una tercera. No tendría a sus tres dragones y eso le asustaba. Hacia ya unos años que habían tenido a Rhaenys su pequeña princesita de ojos castaños y rasgos tan dornienses como los de su madre, y Aegon ya estaba en el mundo, y al contrario que su hermana él si parecía un Targayen, con su pelo plateado y sus ojos malvas de una tonalidad mas clara que la Rhaegar. Pero Visenya, como Rhaegar desearía haber podido llamar a la siguiente, nunca aparecería. "De todas formas mi hijo es el príncipe que todos esperaban" pensaba Rhaegar mientras cabalgaba. "No necesito nada más" pero Rhaegar sabia que se estaba mintiendo.

Al volver al castillo Elia lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa picara en su rostro. Rhaegar ronroneó por lo bajo mientras abrazaba a su esposa. Eso era lo que mas amaba de los dornienses, su libido. Su esposa le deseaba y él, como buen caballero no se negaría a ella. Pero cuando ambos yacían sobre su cama, exhaustos y sudorosos, Rhaegar se dio cuenta de que no la amaba tanto como el quería. Él deseaba amar a su esposa por encima de todo, pues Elia Martell solo se merecía al mejor de los hombres para que la amara con todo su corazón.

Horas después Rhaegar se calzaba las botas mientras veía a su esposa dormir al lado de la cuna de su hijo. El príncipe se acercó con pasos vacilantes y miró a Aegon dormir profundamente. Luego salió por la puerta y cogió su lira sin dejar de pensar en su futuro. Dentro de poco tendría lugar una justa en el Refugio Estival y quería ganar para coronar a su esposa Reina del Amor y la Belleza, como se merecía. Cuando llegó a un lugar apartado comenzó a tocar.

La pequeña Rhaenys observaba a su padre escondida entre las sombras mientras acariciaba a Balerion. A la pequeña le encantaba ver a su padre tocar pues tenia las manos de un verdadero artista y mientras la luna recortaba su silueta y su melancólica música rompía el silencio de la noche, Rhaenys dejó solo a su padre, pensando en que algún día ella aprendería a tocar como él para que su padre estuviera orgullosa de ella.


	3. Veneno

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de esta historia pertenecen a George R.R. Martin. Este fic participa en el reto #29 Viñetas del foro Alas negras, Palabras negras. Rose Black

-** VENENO**

Tyene sale de su cuarto con una pequeña botella oculta en su vestido. Nadie nota ala pequeña bastarda de tan solo 12 años que se apresura al encuentro de su padre. Oberyn ha regresado de uno de sus múltiples viajes y Tyene quiere darle un regalo. Cruza las habitaciones en silencio, con una sonrisa inocente en el rostro. Cuando llega ante la puerta de su padre se encuentra con Ellaria que sale con una sonrisa en la cara. Al verla, Ellaria le guiña un ojo y se va sin darle importancia. Tyene observa a la mujer mientras se va. Siempre le ha agradado la amante de su padre, primero por su sagacidad y su coraje y por ultimo por su belleza, no era de las mas bellas, pero sus ojos y sus formas dejaban muy claro a Tyene el porque su padre la ama.

Entra a la habitación y respira el olor a incienso y a sexo. Siempre hay ese olor en el cuarto de su padre y para Tyene es uno de sus aromas preferidos. Se queda en silencio mientras espera a que su padre aparezca, y aunque no lo demuestra está muy nerviosa y las palmas de sus manos ya han comenzado a sudar. Oberyn aparece unos minutos después, únicamente ataviado con pantalones de lino. Al verla el príncipe sonríe y sirve una copa de vino mientras mira a su hija. Sus bucles rubios asoman de la capucha que oculta su rostro y sus ojos azules se mantienen serenos. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que ella es solo una pequeña niña, inocente y dulce, pero Oberyn sabe que su hija no es así, es tan letal como Obara y tan sutil como la propia Nymeria.

-Hija mia, ¿Qué tal estás?- Oberyn cansado del silencio toma un sorbo del vino y se acerca a su hija.

-Bien padre, ¿Cómo ha ido vuestro viaje?-Tyene es la unica de sus hijas que se interesa por sus viajes.

-Divertido, te he traído algo de allí que a lo mejor te gusta.-Deja la copa en la mesa y se encamina a un armario de roble y saca de allí una pequeña bolsa de tela roja y sin decir nada más se lo entrega a su hija. Tyene sonríe como una niña y lo abre con cuidado. Es un anillo con forma de serpiente. El animal se enrolla varias veces y sus ojos azules contrastan con el oro de sus escamas. Tyene se lo coloca en la mano y lo acaricia, entonces nota un pequeño botón en una de las escamas, con curiosidad lo presiona y la boca de la serpiente se abre para mostrar un pequeño compartimento vacío. Es perfecto para guardar veneno.

-Gracias padre, yo también tengo algo para ti.- Tyene saca de su manga el bote y se lo tiende a su padre que la mira confuso.

-Unta tu lanza con este veneno. Es mas fuerte que el que tu usas y puede matar a cualquiera, lenta y dolorosamente.

Durante unos minutos ninguno habla y Oberyn solo contempla el veneno que su hija le ha preparado. Es viscoso y de un color verdoso, pero lo que mas le llama la atención es su densidad. Nunca había visto un veneno tan denso, y sonrió al pensar que ese veneno lo había creado su propia hija para él.

-Gracias pequeña, lo usaré la próxima vez que luche.

-No.-La negativa de Tyene es rotunda y su padre se sorprende. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Utilízalo solo contra una persona. Úsalo en tu venganza.-Tras esas palabras y sin esperar nada, Tyene abandona la habitación mientras Oberyn permanece mudo. Pero se promete a si mismo que lo hará. Vengará a Elia con ese veneno, aunque le lleve la vida en ello.

Tyene Arena junto con las demás Serpientes de Arena se encuentra presa por orden de su tío, pero ella no parece enfadada, Tyene solo mira por la ventana mientras acaricia el anillo que su padre le regaló hace tiempo, ahora lleno de un veneno que espera a su dueño. Tyene piensa en la muerte de su padre, y en las noticias de que Gregor Clegane estaba agonizante por culpa del veneno de la lanza de Oberyn. Su veneno. Tyene sonríe ligeramente al pensar en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo la Montaña en esos momentos.

-Por fin te has cobrado tu tan esperada venganza padre. Por fin.


End file.
